Snippets of the Stage
by flipomatic
Summary: A Revue Starlight drabble collection. Most recent: Maya remembered how often she heard the words. "Try harder next time." That short phrase rattled between her ears, both haunting and motivating her. She always tried her best, and yet… Pre-canon
1. People like you have no imagination - JN

Author Note: Written for day two of fictober. I will add revue drabbles to this collection if I write any more this month.

* * *

"Can the two of you please help me with something?" Nana asked the shorter duo. She'd called Kaoruko and Futaba to the stairwell to discuss this matter, asking them to come discreetly between classes. She didn't know if discreet was even in Kaoruko's vocabulary, but she trusted them to do it.

"What is it?" Futaba asked quietly while Kaoruko merely raised one eyebrow.

"I want to plan a birthday party." Nana explained, keeping her voice low. "For Junna-chan." Her roommate's 16th birthday was coming up in just a few short weeks. Nana had celebrated her 15th birthday many times, but the 16th would only come once. It was exciting but also nerve-wracking; she wanted to do it right.

Futaba perked up. "Of course we'll help." She said a bit too loudly.

"What do you have in mind?" Kaoruko asked, her usual smirk locked on her lips.

Nana had plenty of ideas, but nothing concrete planned. "You two will handle the supplies. I'm thinking about baking a cake and decorating the dorms for sure."

Kaoruko's eyes narrowed. "People like you have no imagination." She sighed, and Nana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the shorter teen. What was wrong with her ideas? "You want to impress her? You need to think bigger." Kaoruko pointed one finger towards Nana's chest, head tilted up to look her right in the eye.

Dang Kaoruko sure could be scary, Nana thought as she leaned away slightly. "Put Shakespeare quotes on the cake?" She suggested. That was a great idea, much better than just a plain cake.

"Better, but still not good enough." Kaoruko pulled her finger back, releasing Nana from her glare. The school bell rang overhead, signaling the end of this rendezvous. "Good luck planning it." Kaoruko practically spun on her heel, linking her arm with Futaba's. "We'll get the materials you need, don't worry." She waved coyly before vanishing around the corner and dragging Futaba with her.

Nana followed after them at a slower pace, making her way back to class.

What would be even bigger than putting quotes on the cake? Decorating the dorm to be like a Shakespeare play? Kaoruko did offer to get whatever she needed, but a suit of armor would probably be too much.

Whatever she ended up with planning, she hoped Junna would love it. A girl only turned 16 once after all.


	2. I've heard enough, this ends now - JN

Written for day 6 of fictober.

* * *

Sometimes Junna liked to study in the common room of the dorms. It provided a nice change of space from her dorm room, which could help if she got stuck on a tough problem.

The delightful smell of baked banana goods tempted her out as well, creating a pleasant environment. Junna could often hear Nana humming as she baked, the sound echoing faintly from the next room over. Their other classmates filtered in and out, but for the most part it was still.

That was, until, the rise of the Nana café. One by one the others stopped in for advice and a snack, with Futaba being the first. She shared her plight with Nana as one would a bartender, not quite asking for help or food but receiving them anyway.

Though Junna didn't close her book, she was listening carefully. Nana never ceased to surprise her with her thoughtfulness, her ability to help others. She fed Futaba and sent her on her way with a smile, before returning to her baking.

Junna wondered when the last time was that someone baked sweets for Nana instead of the other way around. She wasn't that good at baking, but the school library had a book of easy sweets recipes. She checked it out, deciding to give it a read. Maybe with some studying she'd learn how to make something good enough to offer her friend.

A couple days later Mahiru came to see Nana, wearing a silly mask as a disguise. Junna sat nearby, reading her recipe book. Mahiru was confused about her feelings, unsure of how to handle them.

Nana had just the right words once again, and went to fetch some banana cake for Mahiru to share with Karen. It was awfully rude, Junna thought as she flipped to the next page of her book, for Mahiru to take off with Karen before Nana even came back.

Nana didn't reappear out of the kitchen; she must've heard the others leave.

Junna wanted to ask if she was upset, but refrained. The taller teen didn't come out of the kitchen until another student summoned her.

The third was Amemiya from class B, only an hour after Mahiru. This time Nana didn't know what to say. She offered food, but it fell flat, the key ingredient missing. She tried to analyze the script, but couldn't find the words.

Amemiya left with an apology and Junna's eyes flicked up to watch her go.

She heard Nana say quietly "I guess I've… failed huh?" before turning and vanishing back into the kitchen.

I've heard enough, Junna thought as she snapped her book shut, this ends now. She couldn't just listen any longer.

Each person Nana helped thanked her, but it wasn't enough. At the end of the day she was still standing in the kitchen alone, thinking that she'd failed just because she forgot to put banana in the muffins.

Nana did so much for everyone; it was time to do something for her.

Junna already had a plan too; all she needed to do was get the ingredients, figure out how to actually bake, and beat Nana to the kitchen.

She wouldn't let Nana feel alone any longer.


	3. You shouldn't have come here - Hikaren

Author Note: Written for day 9 of fictober. Set during episode 2.

* * *

"You shouldn't have come here." Those words were muttered so quietly, escaped from Mahiru's lips so softly that Hikari was sure she wasn't supposed to hear them. So she pretended she didn't.

Mahiru was right though. Hikari had only been at Seishou for a few days and she was certain she shouldn't have come. Ever since her eyes landed on Karen sitting in the last row she'd known. She'd felt the impact of the mistake she'd made.

When the giraffe gave Hikari the chance to recover her radiance, she hadn't considered that meant stealing Karen's. That Karen even went to the same school must've been some kind of sick joke. That giraffe always did have a terrible sense of humor.

At first, Hikari prayed that Karen wouldn't be included in the Revue. After all, their class had 29 people in it and only eight could participate. Karen was good, but even from the first day of class Hikari could tell that she wasn't one of the top students.

As HIkari found out, her heart sinking deeper and deeper into her chest, Karen in all of her dazzling radiance could make the number nine. Karen glowed under the spotlight, claiming her place at position zero even as Hikari's hands shook.

Later that night Hikari laid on her bed facedown, face buried in her pillow, trying to decide on a plan. How could she fight against Karen in Revue? How could she steal Karen's radiance? The answer was simple: she couldn't.

So what was her plan?

Keep Karen from going to any more matches? That could work, the giraffe might eliminate her if she didn't show up. She still needed to try talking Karen out of participating, which could work but Hikari had her doubts. Even as a child Karen was a stubborn one.

Options, did she have any other options? If someone other than her won, they would steal Karen's radiance. That was unacceptable. But even if Hikari won there was still the matter of stealing from Karen.

Of course, Hikari came to win and planned to, but the stakes were higher now. Her radiance was already gone, so before she had nothing to lose. Now everything was on the line, both her dream and Karen's.

Even if Hikari quit the competition Karen hadn't even been invited initially, so there was no way she'd win.

It was a lose lose situation; there was no way out.

Convincing Karen to quit was her best chance right now and she hoped the stubborn girl would listen.

This problem still plagued Hikari the next day, after she vowed to keep Karen close and moved into her room, after Mahiru expressed her feelings. Hikari didn't respond.

She shouldn't have come here, but here she was.

Somehow, someway, she needed to make this work.


	4. You think this troubles me? - KuroMaya

Written for day 10 of fictober.

* * *

Even before she saw the audition results, Maya knew what role she would play. She could tell just by watching her classmates, despite having only known them for a few short months, that none of them could compete with her on the stage. One of them was very insistent about trying, but Maya knew that it would be for naught. She would take the lead regardless.

When the results went up, pinned one morning to the classroom wall, she was proved correct. For the 99th classes production of Starlight, Maya was to play the lead with Claudine as her partner.

As the whole class crowded around the results, Maya couldn't help a sideways glance at the runner up. Claudine was muttering to herself, something in French, with furrowed eyebrows and clenched fists. Her eyes were locked onto the results page.

She didn't so much as look Maya's way as the taller girl went to her seat.

That was fine, Maya thought as she took out her books. Claudine had just lost her first major audition at Seishou; this was fine. They weren't really rivals anyway. This was how it always was; she shouldn't expect any different.

Maya opened her literature book to check on something for their first class, making sure she understood one part of the reading. She didn't notice a fellow student approaching the front of her desk.

A loud bang echoed through her ears, and even as a very composed person Maya struggled to avoid flinching. Especially since the sound came from her own desk, where Claudine now stood.

Maya forced herself to move slowly as she looked up, meeting the other teens glare. Her pink eyes were rimmed with red, cheeks flushed slightly pink, both fists flat on top of Maya's desk. She stood slightly hunched over, but Maya was still forced to look up at her.

"You think this troubles me?" Though slightly hoarse, Claudine's voice carried its usual ferocity. The thought struck Maya that even this upset she still looked cute. "This isn't over. I have not lost yet!" Claudine leaned in for the last sentence, emphasizing each word. After, she turned away and walked quickly to her own seat farther back in the room. Maya watched her go without a word.

She shouldn't really be surprised, she mused as she returned to her textbook. After all, the girl had challenged her previously. Someone that bold wouldn't give up after just one hurdle. Maybe Maya shouldn't have given up so easily either.

It was a relief too, somewhat. Even though Maya beat her, took the top role right out of her grasp, she was still here. Claudine still came over to talk to Maya.

A small smile, which had nothing to do with the contents of her reading, slipped onto Maya's face.

Maybe they were rivals after all.


	5. Try harder next time - Maya focus

Written for day 13 of fictober.

* * *

Maya remembered how often she heard the words. "Try harder next time." That short phrase rattled between her ears, both haunting and motivating her. She always tried her best, and yet…

The first time was when she was still young, around four years old. She had enjoyed drawing and coloring then, which were fitting pastimes for a child even though she wasn't very good at it. One day she'd drawn a rabbit and, particularly proud of it, taken it to give to her Mother. The woman had accepted it, but not without criticism and a firm, "Try harder next time." Though Maya followed through on those words, her art never improved much.

The next time she could recall was a few years later, after a dance performance. Maya had been sitting in the back seat of the car, hair still done up for performance, as her Father drove them home. He broke down each part of her performance, helping her find each place to improve. "Try harder next time." He said, and Maya did. Her next performance was stronger in almost every way.

In middle school Maya took an art class, not because she wanted to but because it was required. The bowl she made out of clay exploded in the kiln, likely due to air bubbles their teacher said. "Try harder next time." She sounded apologetic, but it didn't soften the blow.

It came again when she got in accepted into Seishou. She was the top applicant, the best student of the incoming class, but her Father only mentioned how she spent way too much time with the Saijou girl. She shouldn't fraternize so much with the others; she wasn't there to make friends. "Try harder next time." He lectured, despite having taken her to see the very same child actress years before.

After their first performance of Starlight, which by some miracle Maya's Mother came to see, they met after the show. She'd noticed some flaws in Maya's performance, and told her about each one. "Try harder next time." Maya couldn't let anyone else shine brighter than her, she needed to do better.

Again and again she tried harder and harder, working towards the center of the stage.

Maya was required to take an art class her second year at Seishou, much to her regret. She went the first day it was held, drawing along with her classmates. Claudine, her fiery feisty partner, took one look at Maya's drawing and laughed. Even Tendou Maya couldn't do everything, she gloated. "Try harder next time."

Maya stopped going to art class.

When her phone rang for Revue, she vowed to try harder than ever before.

She would have no regrets this time.


End file.
